Heated To 100 Degree's
by StolenxByxThexDarkness
Summary: Andrea Davenport is a new student - three weeks after Bella arrives, not just that but she's a wolf who doesn't know the rules. However, she's not a threat much like the rest of her kind tends to be towards the vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Heated to 100 Degrees.

**Author:** Mary

**Claim (or Fandom):** Twilight Saga.

**Characters Involved:** Usual pairings - Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Carlise/Esme - Emmett/Rosalie (until the wolf imprints him). Emmett/OFC

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Characters, settings etc - copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Summary:** _Being a werewolf isn't what people think it's like. We actually have control ... unless the rage comes on._ Andrea Davenport is a new student - three weeks after Bella arrives, not just that but she's a wolf who doesn't know the rules. However, she's not a threat much like the rest of her kind tends to be towards the vampires.

**Warning:** Mild Adult language use.

Being a werewolf isn't what people think its like. We actually have control ... unless the rage comes on.

Almost like a light switch. That dangerous. And deadly. Even worse. I'm a werewolf in Forks, Washington.

Because werewolves aren't allowed to cross the treaty line. And my parents didn't know. So ... when I wanted to run after my first change ... I couldn't.

At night I can barely be seen ... black fur matches the shadows if you run fast enough. Only way anyone see's movement is if they catch the flicker of silver and red streaks in my fur. Forks may have been the worst choice my parents have ever made ... because this town ... has a coven of vampires.

Not a good sign for me. Because my first day at a new school ... I should have turned back the black jaguar I drive ... should have never set a foot on that campus. But I had no choice. Massive ray-bans covered my eyes - hiding the swirls of green and gold that were my eyes. The sunglasses are the mirror of Oliver Queen's from 'Smallville', and sure Forks is always clouded over or having rainy weather ... but I had to hide them.

I keep my thoughts to school only ... nothing else because I don't want anyone knowing anything personal about me. My arrival here was three weeks after Bella's ... and however much I didn't want to be spotted. I was. And already I didn't like it ... so I sat alone in the lunch room and watched. I could smell the stench of death before they walked into the room ... and it didn't make me hurl. Which ... I think bothered them all - because they all looked at me once they knew the scent I carried.

I ignored the looks they were giving me from across the room ... the shades are dark enough to hide my eyes lifting up from the chem lab book in front of me. AP Chem ... because I am a certifiable genius. My parents send me to school with a massive cooler for my lunch ... because I burn off whatever I eat - metabolic rate is really fast. But I pace myself anyway, looking like a pig in front of all these humans and bloodsuckers would be bad.

Before lunch is over though, I leave the room and head back towards my car. The wind is following me ... then I realize that smell? Ain't the wind. "Hello." The voice in my head as I put the cooler in the trunk of my pretty car - daddy and mommy are hot shot lawyers and the firm needed them out here. I'm not sure if I should greet him ... he's one of them though - and I stare at him from behind the sunglasses for a while before I decide to answer. "Hello." I'm neither on the defense nor am I playing the offensive - he looks confused because the only thing he see's INSIDE my head? Are thoughts related to school.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Andrea Davenport." Eyes flicker as I see the blurry movements form behind him ... his family. Immediately - I take a few steps back near my bag as it rests on the trunk. "Andrea - this is my family. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett." They're together ... but they're foster kids to the good doctor in this teeny town.

"Animal or human?" When I say it - it comes out just as I wanted it to ... pertaining to their food source. The looks on their faces mean shock ... I'm a natural born observer. "Animal." Alice says and I look towards the pixie-eqsue girl and Jasper is at her side.

The blonde one - Rosalie, was hand in hand with the big bear like boy. Emmett. I'm not sure if that's jealously I'm feeling or ... resentment. I don't dwell on it because before they can speak again ... I walk away, almost crushing my car keys within my hand. Edward looks confused again... because he can't figure out why my emotions are just flashing those two. I stayed after school... why? To get the rest of the assignments for that week.

Morning came and I drove right back home once my parents were gone. I was old enough now where it was no longer considered truancy to skip school. I wanted the big bear one for myself ... and I had a feeling that he and Rosalie were married. Once more ... thoughts to myself, even if they didn't live in town - no idea if any of them could hear thoughts far away. Something was wrong though...

The air around me became blurry - never heard of wolves having visions? Yeah well I'm special. Besides super strength and speed ... I have visions - present and future, if it changes ... I see it happen. The smallest thing sets it off ... and I see a massive jeep pulling past my home, the faces I know. Why were they coming? It was that bear and the boy who always looked like he was in pain - Emmett and Jasper. Not enough time to leave by car ... only choice was through the woods.

Then so be it. Wait. Why should I be running? This is my home - and unless they have a good reason, they'll be sent packing. No matter how good looking the bear one is. Even if he smells of death. Before they knock on the door, I open it and look right at them. This is the first time they're seeing my eyes and they actually do swirl with green and gold. "If you two have a good reason for being here ... state it or leave?" With no answer, I grinned - and there was almost a slight growl when I did. The door closed after and I headed back upstairs towards my room.

This was after getting something to eat and carting my drink upstairs with me. Pushing the door open to my room with my knee, I stare at the body in my chair and growl under my breath. Emmett is sitting in it and reading what I was writing - AP Chem homework (extra credit assignment to boost my grade). Did I leave the window open? No. But I noticed the latch was unlocked and I remember doing that. "Ahem." I clear my throat in a rather rude manner and the big monkey stood from up from where he had been seated.

"You're scary smart."

"Thank you." I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult, my eyes are downcast as I move around him to sit back down in the chair. "I highly doubt you're in need of a tutor ... so why were you reading my work?"

"What are you doing here?" Emmett looked at me as he moved towards the window. He did realize he'd end up smelling like wolf once he left here. He explained the treaty and then realized ... I wasn't aware of it and I wasn't here to cause trouble.

"You're not like the others of your kind are you?"

"If you mean I'm white instead of Indian? Yes." Gazing at him as my fingers literally glided across the keyboard before the print button was pressed. I spun my chair to face him more and stood up, "And if by that you also mean I'm not here to cause trouble for you and your family - then once again yes. I'm more tolerable of certain things."

"I'm not sure how my family would feel about that."

Brow Arch and arm cross. "Would they prefer if I was suddenly a part of the family?"

"What?"

"One of your own kind would make it easier rather than being what I truly am. A beast." I had a point. You either were accepted because you were one of them (humans did the same thing) or rejected because you didn't follow the rules. "You should be going." I say that because I hear that engine of the jeep returning already, can't mistake that sound even if I tried. Seems he didn't know what to think of what I said, so he left. The animal in me was saying to find the Cullen home tonight and watch from the woods.

I had to wait until after my parents went to sleep and easily I could have done some laundry to mask the sound of my car leaving ... but I shifted forms and left a pile of clean clothes on my bed to change into. Rushing through the woods was a lot faster and people wouldn't notice a blur if they couldn't see it. Especially when my speed was much like a large cat - the cheetah, the fastest predator in the desert and that was me. I stopped and searched the scent in the wind ... death ... more like a stench of death and took off once more towards the woods surrounding the massive home far from the town.

Edward stood up in his bedroom at that moment, I was keeping my distance but he knew I was there. "Carlisle." He called out to his father who entered the bedroom. The older blonde man looked out where he pointed and allowed him to come out to me. He didn't come alone though ... the older woman he brought with him was Esme, his mother in a sense. "Hello Again."

His voice was in my head once more, I sat back on my hind legs. Front paws in front of me as I looked at them both and tilted my head to the side. "This is Esme, my mother in a manner of speaking. This is the one Emmett and I was talking about." The woman's eyes seemed to be searching my mind and once more ... I went back to thinking about school and nothing else. Occasionally I produced the thought of a career change or food to keep her from being bored.

"Edward, see if Alice has anything that will fit her. She'll be cold otherwise." How'd she know I was thinking of shifting back? When she looked at me, I willingly followed her back to the house and followed her upstairs to the bathroom. Alice ... the pixie looking one had left a pair of sweats, slippers and a t-shirt in the bathroom. "Are you hungry?" I nodded my head in response as I stood on all fours on the tiled floor. The moment the door closed I changed forms once more and wondered if they'd mind me showering before changing.

I did it anyway ... because I was filthy all the time somehow after changing forms and I at least had some control over my urges to do so. Exiting the bathroom ... Alice's things fit me and I didn't want to keep them. She could easily wash them or burn them when I went running home later. I may have lived on the second floor ... but I could sneak in through the garage door that led inside from the back yard. The pixie haired one was waiting for me in the hallway, along with the boy who always looked like he was in pain. "Yes?"

"Esme wanted us to walk with you downstairs."

"Oh." Must not want me to wander. That's fine. I followed behind them and I could hear someone having an argument. The other blonde ... the one who had thorns for nails in a manner. Rosalie was having a banter attack with Edward and Emmett about moi? The red and silver streaks became more noticeable in my hair; don't ask how I did that because I think it was something handed over. They took me into the kitchen where Esme and Carlise had made me food. And a lot of it. Means they know how fast it burns through my kind. "Thank you." I'm polite because it's the proper thing to be and I keep my eating habits in manner mode.

Don't want to scare them with how much I can wolf down. Heh. Little joke. When the older gentleman approaches me, I sit up straighter than usual and sip my water. Gazing at him as he looks at me the same way Esme had. Before I can speak however, he gets up and walks off into the other room. The fighting becomes silenced and Alice is at my side. I look at her and she escorts me towards the living room. The looks the rest of them are giving me ... match the same Esme had given me and Carlise had given me.

Now they know the truth. I cause trouble for myself ... no one else and I'm not here to hurt their presence. Good. Maybe they'll leave me alone. "Emmett and Edward will take you home." Alice said to me, my gaze returned to her again. "You can return them to me tomorrow." With a nod of my head, I followed the two out to the silver colored volvo and climbed in the back behind the driver's seat. No one would ever believe this.

But I think I just ... by accident while Edward drove and I was unaffected by the speed - imprinted myself on Emmett. I hoped no one else noticed it because I'd be in a LOT of trouble if they did. "Stop here." I said and they both gave me a strange look, I climbed out through the window and in a blink of an eye - disappeared through the woods and into my home again. It was almost 4 am and I went to shower again before changing my clothes, watching the sun peek out from behind the horizon since I couldn't fall asleep. Too much. Too soon. Damn.

"Dad." I said while downstairs for breakfast, he looked at me and up from the paper. "The tattoo?" He then remembered me asking him to bring me down to the parlor to get my ink done.

"I'll call you out from school then." Mom said and went to do so, Dad brought me to the parlor in town - picking up some soda and waited in the lobby after the artist took me into the back. I came out almost an hour later and handed my dad what I needed to keep it from fading. On my forearms were the words 'Hollywood' (left) and 'Undead' (right), he brought me to the local drugstore and we went back home. Mom was already at work as I headed upstairs to put the stuff on and let him go to work now.

I have to wear those 3/4" sleeved shirts for a while because of where the tattoo is. For now my forearms are wrapped up to prevent infection just for the first few days anyway. However. Before I can go back inside, I turn my head towards the left side of the street and walk further up the driveway. Just as I do the shiny volvo, jeep and other car that Rosalie drives appears in the driveway. The driveway does the half-circle thing in front of the house but there's also the option of actually pulling a straight line ... if you understand what I mean.

Anyway. So why pray tell are all the Cullens now at my home. Uh oh. Somehow I don't think is a casual visit. Damn. Alice and Jasper are holding Rosalie back from getting to me. Shit. She knows. My world went from black to red then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Heated to 100 Degrees.

**Author:** Mary

**Claim (or Fandom):** Twilight Saga.

**Characters Involved:** Usual pairings - Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Carlise/Esme - Emmett/Rosalie (until the wolf imprints him). Emmett/OFC

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Characters, settings etc - copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating:** R.

**Summary:** _Being a werewolf isn't what people think its like. We actually have control ... unless the rage comes on._ Andrea Davenport is a new student - three weeks after Bella arrives, not just that but she's a wolf who doesn't know the rules. However, she's not a threat much like the rest of her kind tends to be towards the vampires.

**Warning:** Adult Situation arises.

"She imprinted on him Edward! She IMPRINTED on my Emmett!" Rosalie had to be kept outside like some wild animal on the hunt. I wasn't too impressed and strange how Alice said to me that she didn't feel like I was even afraid.

Rosalie maybe a vampire but wolves can rip you limb from limb; we have massive teeth and massive claws. Beat that. I dare you. Jasper had Emmett in another room of the house. Because imprinting on someone else's mate or something was bad enough ...on someone else who's a vampire and married - seems to be a lot worse. "Go home Rosalie. What's done is done." I wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation. The window was open and Alice had me upstairs at the end of the hall.

They wanted us apart and I can't undo the imprint either. I could however ... quit school and run back east where all my friends were. I'd be lucky not to even be followed if I did that. Imprinting was a serious matter. Albeit with a wolf around, Alice had a hard time seeing things clearly but when Edward came back inside - I stayed upstairs and she went down to speak with him in the kitchen. They were speaking in whispers and I didn't want to listen or even try to think of what the plan was.

I was a prisoner in my own home. Not for long. I closed my hand around my car keys and walked into my father's home office. Just like I was pacing around with nothing better to do. Dropping to the ground and trying not to even make a sound, I made it into the garage and drove off. Hell be damned if I got a ticket for speeding, I just wanted to get away from the house. They'd follow I imagine - speedy devils they were but the engine roared to life as I slammed the gas pedal to the floor and continued speeding. I was going north and at this rate ... the black jaguar was becoming a blur in reality.

I just wanted out.

I had made it all the way out of Forks and continued that way, luckily I had my wallet and cellphone with me. Just in case my parents called and wanted to know where I was. Bad news was, when my phone rang some hours later and I was having dinner at a roadside dinner ... it was Edward. Alice couldn't figure out where I was going because I didn't know. All the more reason to stay away.

I just wanted OUT.

"Too late for that." He told me. "What's done is done." I heard him say, it made me growl. I turned off my phone before he could say anymore, in the background I heard Jasper arguing with Emmett about not taking the phone. What had I done? I was tearing a family apart.

Maybe now was the time to consider early college enrollment. For the love of mother earth, my parents would do it if I begged enough. What choice did I have? None. I paid my check and headed across the street to where I was staying at some 3-star roadside dive for the next few nights. I had my laptop and it had wireless. I was good.

That was until it was 4 am and I heard the familiar sound of a jeep pulling in. Damn it! I had been found! And I couldn't answer the door either! I was wearing NOTHING, yeah I sleep naked because in clothes since the change makes it too hard. So I called the front desk and when Emmett charged inside - the manager stopped him and questioned why he was there. That's when the greasy little man gave him the key to the room I was in.

Somehow I was glad I couldn't have children. Last year's physical to my regular OB/GYN and we discovered I'm a barren wasteland! My parents weren't as happy as I was. I didn't want kids. Ever.

I can hear the lock click when the key twists inside the doorknob, and really I'm shocked my heart isn't hammering inside my chest already. The room is a little colder than humans can handle, because when I'm nervous sometimes ... I sweat bullets and this was keeping me under control. "Andrea?"

I twitched a little from under the covers when he said my name like that, hearing the door close behind him as he approached the bed. My hand rose from under the bed covers and the flash of flesh is all he saw in the very dark room. "You're naked under there aren't you?"

"Does that explain why the room feels like a freezer?" I quipped as he sat down on the end of the bed. I could hear him smelling the air and felt his body move above the comforter. Now he was laying back against the head board, even if his body was pointed elsewhere ... his eyes were on me. For all the years I slept with my hair up, I was thankful it was down to sitting up in one quick motion wasn't a problem the second I did it. The streaks of red and silver in my hair were showing again, the rest of my hair was dark brown ... almost black.

"Where did those streaks come from?" He leaned forward but kept from touching my hair, trying to see the streaks without actually touching me.

"Don't know. Found them in my hair the night after my first change." I turned my head some to glance over my shoulder towards him, he was a lot closer now and it didn't feel strange at all. I didn't even feel the cold much, my legs were still under the bed covers so I was half-covered and still felt warm no matter what. Like a damn oven left on all day and night.

If you asked me before I moved to Forks if I wanted this - I would have told you you're crazy and beyond help. It was a strong, strange pull I felt to just want to climb on top of him and make him scream _my_ name instead of Rosalie's. Something was stopping me, besides him being dressed and he'd end up smelling like death mixed with wolf ... I had more control than I could think about.

Damn.

So much for control though because I literally threw caution to the wind, my head whipped around quickly and since he was indeed so close to me now. Our lips crashed together and never before have had I felt a surge of electricity take me over. The big bear really wasn't mine and I had imprinted on him ... but he was mine now.

There was a growl suddenly and it wasn't me - it was him. He rolled so that I would be under him and I stared up at him, eyes locked as he stripped off his clothes. He stopped when he got to his boxers, why? Because he could smell it. It wasn't fear I was projecting - it was my _I'm barren_ and I hadn't been a virgin for almost half a year. Because my first actual boyfriend ... pretended to love me enough and then left me. "What?" I asked as he leaned forward to sniff at my neck.

"That...what is that smell?" He growled again and dragged his teeth against my neck; I couldn't help but shiver - not because I was scared ... but because I liked it.

Blinking at his question, I understood what he meant but I was almost afraid to answer. "Can you read thoughts?" He blinked at my question and here's another thing I can do ... some strange gift ... I can implant my OWN thoughts into other people's heads. "Nevermind..." Whispering, I rested my hands against the sides of his neck and pressed his forehead to mine. The instant my eyes closed, the connection was made - our minds linked and I dug deep into my own memory.

Hearing the words of my OB/GYN with my parents in the exam room - _She's barren, Mrs. and Mr. Davenport. That's why she asked for this test ... she wanted to know if in the future she could carry children._ The look of defeat on my parents' face - the sadness they projected during the car ride home, quickly I opened my eyes and pulled away from him. "What are you worried about then?" His head tilted at me as he sniffed my neck again, growling softly.

"Nothing actually..." My eyebrows furrowed and I dug my hands into his sides, he growled again just before he removed his boxers and slid into me. I didn't gasp - because it didn't hurt and oddly enough, even with how big he was? It may have been a while but instead of being tense right now I was too relaxed. Even as he pounded - relentlessly might I add - into me, the bed creaked beneath us as I growled and groaned for more ... it didn't hurt. I wasn't NUMB to pain ... and I wasn't ignoring it either, I could feel it but in small doses. Strange I know. I seem to have a high tolerance for pain.

I asked him to pin my hands above my head, because I have this tendency to CLAW things ... even my own bed coverings when I sleep. He oblidged me and kept pounding into me even as I squirmed beneath him. It was not so sudden though and somehow I made sure of it, holding myself back from reaching the edge. That was until I heard the scream break through me just as I reached the edge, spilling out as he spilled in. The breathing was labored and heavy as I calmed down, thanks to the AC unit still being on ... no sweat appeared but my skin still glistened. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," My voice came out raspier than usual and I closed my eyes as he slid out and put his boxers back on. Pulling me under the covers with him, I curled my form to his and stared out into the darkness of the room. _This was it then ... war was coming to me in my own way ... Rosalie would try to end my life._ I heard myself thinking and closed my eyes, Edward's voice from far away entered my head because I allowed him to hear me. _It won't come to that Andrea, I'll speak to Carlise and Esme for you. I know it will be hard, but after tonight ... stay away from Emmett._ That hurt to hear it, a single tear rolled down my cheek as I acknowledged a different KIND of pain ... emotional and it was already tearing me apart.

Before it actually happened ... I heard the buzzing in the pocket of Emmett's jeans and turned my head towards the floor. "Your phone," I remarked and he leaned down to answer it. It was Carlise and he needed to speak with Emmett in private, so he had to leave. I let him without saying much more than goodnight. Edward appeared moments later after I had bathed and dressed again, I let him into my head to try and calm my mind down.

It worked. For now.

Night turned into day. Edward followed me home and by the time I got there? My parents were already gone to work. Alice had told them I had spent the night at their house and they bought it. "What happens now?" I asked, sounding distant and confused as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom to change my clothes and re-apply the lotion for my forearms.

"Esme is taking Emmett to Alaska, He'll be staying there with some friends and the school is going to be told he has mono." He followed me up the stairs and stayed in the hallway, "He'll try to call."

"I won't answer." Exiting my room, I was dressed in boot-cut jeans and a black 3/4" sleeved shirt. He looked at me and handed me my hair brush. "Oh, thanks." Disappearing into the bathroom ... I brushed my hair and stared into the mirror. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, thank you." Watching as he left the house, I sunk to the floor almost instantly and stared at the wall. _Hells Bells._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Heated to 100 Degrees.

**Author:** Mary

**Claim (or Fandom):** Twilight Saga.

**Chapter:** 3/?

**Characters Involved:** Usual pairings - Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Carlise/Esme - Emmett/Rosalie (until the wolf imprints him). Emmett/OFC

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Characters, settings etc - copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** _Being a werewolf isn't what people think its like. We actually have control ... unless the rage comes on._ Andrea Davenport is a new student - three weeks after Bella arrives, not just that but she's a wolf who doesn't know the rules. However, she's not a threat much like the rest of her kind tends to be towards the vampires.

**Warning:** Little bit of angst. A small physical fight between Andrea and Rosalie. (Un-beta'd.)

_Rain._ I stared out the window and it was my official first day back at school and it had been half a week since Esme took Emmett to Denali, Alaska. Leaving the house, eyes downcast at the ground while I walked towards my car and tossed my bag into the passenger's seat before climbing in. Instead of the heat, I turned on the air and it was so very cold it was hard to catch my breath for the first few minutes. Waiting a few more minutes before I pulled out of the driveway, I heard a wooshing noise and my eyebrows furrowed. In front of my car stood Edward and I pressed my foot on the brake while the vehicle rolled down the driveway, "What?"

"He ran." _Crap._ I knew what this meant ... that in a few days time or maybe even less, Emmett would be returning to Forks. This was getting complicated too soon. He got in and I drove towards school, a crestfallen look on my face while pulling into the parking lot. "Be careful." My eyes flickered towards him as he got out of the car and walked towards the volvo on the other side of the lot, now I didn't want to get out of my car. Did anyway, pulling my jacket around me tighter as I slid my bag over the left shoulder and walked up the stairs to head towards my first class.

In order to keep the voices out of my head ... I put the earbuds for my iTouch in and pressed play, Lady Gaga's _Poker Face_ began. Even at the low volume it was playing as went to class, it kept me focused and less distracted on the looks from my fellow classmates. "Ms. Davenport, there's a phonecall for you in the main office." Mr. Warren - my math teacher told me just as I walked in and it made me groan. "Thanks." I muttered and walked back down the hallway to leave the building and head towards the main office.

Wary, very warily I walked into the office and the woman behind the desk handed me the receiver to the phone. Before I spoke, I had an idea in my mind of who it could be and faked a hard cough. The woman looked at me and took the phone back, hanging it up as I walked out of the office and when I did Alice was standing there. "It was him," She said and wrapped and arm around my shoulders. "Are you okay?" Shaking my head, she examined me and walked me back to class. We walked right past the classroom and towards the bathroom. I felt queasy the moment we walked inside and slumped down to the floor.

My head was spinning faster than I could imagine, my skin was white as hers and she seemed to panic. Her mind called for Edward and he showed up a few moments later, by then I had blacked out and was a pile on the floor. Just as he was about to carry me out, I heard another growl inside my head that woke me. "STOP!" I screamed it and he set me on my feet, my heart was racing all of a sudden. "He's close." I knew it because I could feel my animal calling me to him. Alice and Edward looked at each other and then at me, I raced out of the bathroom and since the bell rang - I disappeared in a flash through the sea of people.

Once outside in the air, I rushed down the stairs for my car and tossed my bag into the backseat. The blood was rushing through my veins and my heart was pounding hard in my ears. _Great. A dizzy spell._ Thinking it felt a lot worse as I crashed to the ground again and passed out. When I came around, I was in the hospital with my parents hovering over me. They were speaking in whispers to Dr. Cullen and my eyes flickered towards the window, it was night and storming out. When the lightening crashed I sat up without any pain in my body. I saw him standing in the room and panic washed over me. That's when Dr. Cullen noticed I was awake and my parents left after kissing me on the forehead.

Carlise looked at me once they left and helped me sit up even though he knew I was in no pain. I whispered, "Get me out of here..." He understood and in a blink of an eye - Bella, Edward and Esme entered the room. Helping me dress and encircling me as we walked towards the doors and out into the rain storm. Bella pulled up the hood of my parka and in return I did the same for her, her scent over-powered my own and we walked in the wind towards the black Mercedes. Not like Bella could do anything ... but Edward and Esme had a good chance of stopping Emmett. We piled into the car and drove off towards the Cullen home.

Big Mistake.

The second we walked in, Rosalie launched herself from the couch towards me. I snarled and took the impact. Edward yanked her off of me as I shed my clothes, fur spread all over my body and in his head I roared _LET HER COME!_ I was bigger than she thought and Bella gasped in shock while walking backwards towards Esme. Edward flinched and let Rosalie charge at me again, I dodged and one massive claw swiped across her back. Cutting her flesh open as she fell to the ground, Esme rushed to Rosalie's side and Edward stood there ... in shock as he saw my fur bristle all over my body, the silver and red streaks bled out in my fur. Alice and Jasper came down the stairs and brought Rosalie upstairs to take care of her.

Esme took me upstairs as well and had me wait in the bathroom for a while, before I could change back ... I had to calm down. Edward was guarding the door as I lay down in the bathtub and looked around the room, ears twitched at a sound just outside the window. I was calm enough and regained my human form, so I showered and changed into the clothes that Alice once more leant to me. _Edward..._ He opened the door when I called for him, staring at me in disbelief and walked with me towards Emmett's room. Ever since I imprinted him ...they had to give him his own room because Rosalie wouldn't go near him anymore. "No, leave it open..." He had moved to close the door that faced the woods, looking at me again as I climbed onto the bed and curled into the middle of it.

Watching him leave the room, my body curled tighter towards the bed and I spotted something on top of the stereo. "My iTouch..." Getting to my feet again, I walked over and plugged it into the stereo...hitting play. _Hollywood Undead - Undead_ filled the room, my playlist was always on shuffle and I felt better as I walked backwards towards the bed. Or at least I felt better until familiar arms wrapped around me, he was drenched from the rain - and seeing how he was frozen and dead, it wouldn't matter. "Please...don't scream..." Emmett spoke right into my ear and my eyes closed while he pulled me back towards the bed and dragged us both down into the middle of it.

"You're soaked - at least change." I hissed out at him and pointed towards the closet, feeling like an oven even in the cotton fabric clothes Alice had leant me. While he went to change clothes, I slid out of the ones Alice loaned me and kicked them onto the floor. The bed was a little damp but because of my body temperature, in a matter of seconds it was warm and dry. "Much better," I crooned while climbing under the covers and my eyes closed once my head touched a pillow. Too tired and drained of energy to try and stay awake, last thing I remember were the cold stone arms of my bear wrapping around me.

And then I fell asleep.

The next morning? More like the next afternoon is when I woke up and slowly sat up. Emmett's arms were still around me as my eyes scanned the room, noticing the pile of familiar clothes on the desk in the corner of the room. One whiff of the air and I knew _those were my own_, the sneakers gave it away as well. DC shoes, special editions made by the Emcee of Linkin Park (Mike Shinoda). Glancing over my shoulder, I watched Emmett roll away from me and slid out from under the covers to shower and change into my own clothes. This is right around the time when Edward had told Bella he'd be bringing her by to meet his family.

That would be tomorrow wouldn't it? Yeah. I left word with Esme that I was heading home, it was Saturday so that was okay. She'd tell him for me and I found my car waiting in the driveway for me, my hand pressed to the hood and it was ice cold. The key was on the driver's seat along as I climbed in and drove off, turning the heat on because to tell the truth ... I actually was a little colder than I should be. Probably from spending all night naked next to someone who's been frozen since 1935 tends to bring the body's heat level down a little. Not a whole lot, but it was still chilly to me. When I got home, my parents were actually there ... wondering if I wanted to come to Seattle with them.

"Sure, let me pack a bag." Heading upstairs, I'm sure to start thinking about school now and keep it that way so that Edward can't see where I'm going. We're taking my Dad's Mercedes, it's silver with black leather interior. I fell asleep once we were over the bridge, curling into my seat as I slept. Doing my best not to dream of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Heated to 100 Degrees.

**Author:** Mary

**Claim (or Fandom):** Twilight Saga.

**Chapter:** 4/?

**Characters Involved:** Usual pairings - Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Carlise/Esme - Emmett/Rosalie (until the wolf imprints him). Emmett/OFC

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Characters, settings etc - copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** _Being a werewolf isn't what people think its like. We actually have control ... unless the rage comes on_. Andrea Davenport is a new student - three weeks after Bella arrives, not just that but she's a wolf who doesn't know the rules. However, she's not a threat much like the rest of her kind tends to be towards the vampires.

**Warning:** Sam Uley appearance. A trip to the Reservation! (Un-beta'd.)

**Seattle, Washington. 6:45 in the evening.**

When the car had stopped, I woke up to the scent of nearby food and realized we had made it. I got out of the car and put my hair back in a ponytail while following my parents into the Olive Garden for dinner. I was silent during the time we placed our drink orders until the waiter had our meals written down, staring at the silverware in front of me as my parents talked about work mostly to each other. I was used to this - those talking shop didn't even phase me because I felt a little more than lost without my bear.

Shaking it off, I went back to thinking about school while sipping my iced tea and gave myself some more salad and took another breadstick or two. Our meals finally arrived and I distracted myself with my Tour D'Italy, eating all of it and slowly. In no rush to do whatever what was after dinner. My parents got coffee and so I got some ice cream after dinner was done, then we found a place to stay for the night not to far down the street from where my parents had a business meeting or four the next day. They got me my own room that was next to their own; I dropped my bag on the floor and just curled up on top of the covers.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing, rubbing my eyes as I dug it out of my bag and groaned at the name on the caller ID. _Cullen, Alice_. "Yes Alice?" She was wondering why I wasn't at home like I told Esme I would be, I sighed and explained it to her where I was and why. Climbing off the bed to wash my face and brush my teeth, changing my clothes and cleared my throat. I stayed on the phone, listening to her talk my ear off about Bella's visit as I headed out to get something to eat. It was a nice day out so I stayed out of my room as long as possible; Alice hung up with me after lunch so I roamed Seattle for a while before it turned dark. Heading back to the hotel just in time for my parents to tell me we were heading back.

The drive back to Forks was quiet and we had ... unexpected company when arriving home. "Chief Swann, may I help you?" My father said and they talked as my mother and I carried the rest of the items back inside. I showered and when I went to climb into my bed, my father called me back downstairs. So I dressed in street clothes and headed back down the stairs, I was asked to go with Chief Swann down to the Indian Reservation. I pulled on my jacket even though I was quiet warm and went with him anyway, the drive down from Forks to La Push to get to the rez wasn't a long drive but I felt strange once I exited the car. Greeted by faces I didn't know as Charlie drove off in his squad car to head home to Bella. By scent alone I knew what he was, another shape-shifter ... like me. "What do you want?"

"You're far from where you belong young cub." I seethed at the words the man spoke, eyes narrowing and I knew better than to attack an elder, but there was no way I'd leave the home I knew to join those here on the reservation. I'd lose my bear for good if I did. The older man arched a brow at my reaction, watching me as I crouched low to the ground and one hand touching it. "I can see you have already made your choice, you're not with us ... so you're with them."

"My alliance is to those I deem worthy, unlike the others of my kind I do not seek to harm the vampires - enemies by nature or otherwise." I growled deep in my throat, he stepped back more towards the darkness. "You would do well to not think or even assume I'd join any of you here, my home is in Forks and this is where I will stay." In an instant, my clothes are gone and I'm running once more ... back towards Forks and putting La Push behind me, where it belongs. I wouldn't miss that jacket ... I hated it anyway and the color looked bad on me. When I got home, the front door had been left unlocked but I knew my parents were already asleep. So I dashed up the stairs, naked and put on some pajamas before climbing into bed for the night. That would be the last time I ever went to the Reservation, I belonged in Forks.

Home is where the heart is. In my case? _Home is where my bear is_.

The moment I closed my eyes, it seemed like it was only minutes before the alarm was going off and it was Monday morning again. When I got to school, I walked towards my locker and something was in there. Once more my iTouch had found me and not on its lonesome either, the second it was sniffed it smelled like death. Typical though seeing as how this weekend I left it _at_ the Cullens. Not on purpose either but by pure accident because I assumed I would have gone back for it and I didn't. I placed it on the inside pocket of my jacket and headed off to classes for the day. Lunch was strange; Rosalie sat at the Cullen table but no where near Emmett. Bella now sat at their table next to Edward. There was an empty chair next to Bella ... next to the empty chair? Emmett sat. Alice and Jasper sat next to each other with Rosalie on the end (which put her across from Edward).

I strangely knew who the chair was for and moved towards that same empty table I sat at my first day. Sliding my tray along the table as I sat down, my back to everyone in the room as she ate my lunch. If I was in wolf, my ears would be flat against the sides of my head as I heard someone - no no, _not one person but two_ - approaching my table. I would have growled when I realized who it was - Alice and Bella, so I regained composure as they sat across from me. My gaze flickered between the two who watched me before one of them spoke up. "We were saving you a seat," Bella told me.

"We were asked to..." Alice said and looked at me, watching the gold and green swirls in my eyes move as she spoke. I knew of whom asked her to save me a seat at lunch, I snorted in a soft laugh. They blinked at me when I did that, clearly unsure why I was amused by this gesture. "I think for now it's better for me to sit on my lonesome, don't want the entire school knowing that Emmett and Rosalie are having problems." And I didn't want another fight to break out right here in the lunch room, once I finished with my food ... I picked up my bag and dropped my tray off where it needed to be, leaving the room and entering the hallway once more.

I didn't mean to sound rude about it, really very thoughtful of him to do that but really had to keep up the fact that the entire school knew he and Rosalie were a thing. Returning to my locker, my bag dropped to my feet as I rested my forehead against the metal before sighing softly. It was going to be a long time until prom, not like I planned on going anyway - rite of passage, no thank you I don't dance. _I have visions - past, present and future ... but I can also implant my own thoughts into other people's heads. But in order to do that - I have to close my eyes, place my hands on both sides of their neck and rest my forehead against the other person's before it will work._ It was going to be a very long month for all of us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Heated to 100 Degrees.

**Author:** Mary

**Claim (or Fandom):** Twilight Saga.

**Chapter:** 5/?

**Characters Involved:** Usual pairings - Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Carlise/Esme - Emmett/Rosalie (until the wolf imprints him). Emmett/OFC

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Characters, settings etc - copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** _Being a werewolf isn't what people think its like. We actually have control ... unless the rage comes on._ Andrea Davenport is a new student - three weeks after Bella arrives, not just that but she's a wolf who doesn't know the rules. However, she's not a threat much like the rest of her kind tends to be towards the vampires.

**Warning:** The end of "Twilight"; James is dead - Bella in the hospital & the prom. (Un-beta'd.)

When the three nomad-human-blood-sucking-vampires had come to town, I was first to stay clear and probably disappear as best as I could. Because with a wolf in the mix, Alice would have trouble seeing what was going on. None of them blamed me for disappearing, but Emmett wanted to come with me the moment everyone knew they'd only see me at school picking up my homework. My parents were pulling me out for the last two to three months, saying I was having troubles adjusting and I would mail in all my school work before the year was finished. I left Forks with a lot of cash to my name, enough to last an entire lifetime and moved myself to Seattle for the next few months.

I was going to miss prom and within good reason ... I wasn't a horrible dancer but I didn't want people looking at me and how good I cleaned up. A soft sigh escaped my mouth while looking out the window of the roadside motel I was staying in, it was a month to month deal so I had the entire room paid up for - TV and WAN included - until the end of June. I would be FedExing all my school work in - overnight of course so it got there as quick as possible, and what was strange was that I finished the majority of it within the first four days of being on my own.

It was lonesome if anything ... I had my phone with me but it barely even rang. That probably hurt the most out of everything, and which is why I was considering **not** returning to Forks. If I didn't return after prom and finals were finished, like I had promised ... they'd know something was wrong. "You always have a choice," It was mumbled as I finished printing off the last of my English term paper and stapled it before stuffing it into the envelope for my English class. This was a difficult thing to deal with ... by that I mean having to not help them dispose of these vampires. Well, just the two - James and Victoria ... only reason I knew their names now is because Alice had been so kind to call me with an update.

Unfortunately, due to the imprint I gave Emmett ... I was part of the family now. Just like Bella ... and it was strange I must say. The others of my kind would have killed the vampires on sight, not joined them in the heat of battle. I had no choice in this matter; Alice needed to be able to see what was going to happen or what would happen ... so I had to leave. Two to three months wouldn't be so bad, would it? It'd get boring real fast though ... maybe I'd have to find a job up here for a little while or volunteering. Something to keep me busy and distracted.

_Volunteering possibly._ I said to myself while moving to leave the motel room, or maybe just hang around the local library all day until it closed. Driving around would get boring if I didn't have something to do, errands to run ... the usual. Running a hand down my face, I exited the motel and slid my sunglasses on before getting to my car. _Wonder how far I could drive until it got dark_, I asked myself once more while getting in the driver's seat and dropping my purse into the passenger's side.

Turning on the AC again, I drove away from the motel and started going east. West would bring me to the coast line and you can only drive so far. South would bring me past Forks and down towards Oregon, North would bring me towards British Columbia and Alaska. Going east would bring her to Montana, if she kept driving all through the night and didn't sleep. Being sure about that was actually not even a thought in my head right now; I was trying to keep my thoughts to myself. Distractions, I needed them and if a long drive to Montana and back is what I needed to do? Then fine.

It was almost dawn when I finally got to Montana, and I was still inot/i tired by then either. I pulled off the side of the road and into a gas station to refuel the car as well as get some food for the road trip back to Forks. When I got back to Forks, it was almost dark again ... so I ate once more, showered and slept.

_Weeks Later._

It was just after finals and prom were over .... Alice had been kind enough to call me and tell me what had happened in Phoenix. She was however somehow upset that I hadn't been around to attend the prom, it's not that I didn't LIKE my fellow classmates ... I am just not a fan of small rooms with large moving crowds. I wasn't going to apologize for it though ... because I wasn't sorry I missed it, if it had been outdoors in the wide open space _then maybe_ I would have gone. I agreed however to let Alice show up and take me back to Forks ... by that I mean I'd be following her.

It wasn't too long until I realized this familiar stretch of winding road we were going on led towards the Cullen home. Ten trees leading up to the beautiful home ... on both sides of the road ... twinkle lights adorned the trees and I had this sinking feeling I knew what was happening now. Sighing softly, I parked my car on the road since there were a multitude of other vehicles in the driveway as well as along the street on both sides. Following her inside ... I was instructed to shower and change my clothes before joining 'everyone else' in one of the out buildings.

The dress she wanted me to wear was deep sea blue and tied once around my neck, and twice around my back with a V-neck for the collar. She left me with 2" heels because anything more would kill my feet and make it hard to dance in. I grumbled a little as my hair was left to air-dry and headed down the stairs for the back door and glanced out into the massive backyard. More twinkle lights adorned the trees and the out building's doors were wide open to let the night air sweep in the room. "Andrea." Edward's musical voice reached my ears as he walked up the path to meet me. "I apologize for Alice's over-indulgence in this event."

"No need to do that Edward. I somehow gathered she'd end up doing something like this." A shrug of my shoulders as I walked with him towards the out building and sighed again when we entered. He walked off to be at Bella's side and I flexed my hands a little. The entire room felt like it was expanding on its lonesome, getting bigger instead of feeling ever so small. I had to weave through the crowd of people on the dance floor before finding myself in the middle of it, the strobe lights moved to the beat of the pulsing music. Glancing around, I then realized where I was ... in the middle of the dance floor. My head turned again to face whoever was in front of me. "Emmett..."

There he stood, my big bear ... dressed a black shirt and matching pants, with a black tie and patent leather shoes. "Andrea," That big broad grin greeted me as if we had never been apart because of the events. He took two steps towards me, arms embracing me and pulling me towards him. I no longer minded the stench of death, his cold body underneath the fabric of his clothes. I was so warm that even when he stole my body heat ... I no longer noticed. Alice flitted over, the ever-graceful gazelle. She smiled at me and then spoke. "Is there anything you'd like to hear, Andrea?"

"Uh...yeah actually. _Supermassive Black Hole_ by Muse if you have it." I paused and then looked at her again, "And if you happen to not have it ... try _Undead_ by Hollywood Undead." Alice nodded her head and flitted her way back through the crowd. My face turned back to Emmett who was still smiling at me, my head went to instantly rest against his chest as he held me close to him. I didn't really feel much like dancing or ... showing the other kids up because I could dance. Since they didn't have either songs, Alice apologized with _King Of Wishful Thinking_ by New Found Glory. They had done a cover of it since the older one was written for the movie Pretty Woman by Go West.

It was nearly 2 am when the party was over and I was far too tired to even drive home, I gave Alice my care keys as Emmett carried me up to his room and lay me down on his bed for the night. I only remember the door closing and the weight of the bed shifting under me before my tired haze swallowed me whole.


End file.
